Entre los ghouls y los humanos
by nita12black
Summary: todo empieza en la ciudad de tokyo, donde kinomoto mei mitsuki una joven de 18 años tiene una cita con risaku un joven de su misma edad que apenas conoce, que sorprendente mente tiene las mismas aficiones que ella, pero lo que ella no sabe que ese lindo chico que la invito a una cita es uno de los monstruos mas temidos por el mundo un horrible y sanguinario ghoul
1. todo por una cita

Hola soy nueva , este es el primer fic que hago espero les guste los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de sui Ishida no se permite la copia parcial o total de lo que aquí este escrito. se aceptan criticas constructivas, y abstengan ce de ser groseros por favor.

* * *

Y todo. . . por una cita

En una oscura noche en el edificio central de Tokio

RISAKU: (en el piso comiendo carne humana rodeado de muchos cuerpos) Mmmm. . . deliciosa esto es muy delicioso

Pero su regocijo fue interrumpido pues a lo lejos atrás de él se escuchó una risa femenina

RISAKU: (molesto deja de comer) Mmmm. .. Maldita sea, sabes que odio que me interrumpan, mientras cómo. . . Jackson

JAKSON (sonriendo) Mmmm. . . cuantos , olvide que eres comedor compulsivo

RISAKU:( molesto) Mmm . . . ¿ qué quieres ?

JAKSON: (riendo ) me dieron órdenes directas , tengo que capturarte vivo, pero no creo que se molesten si te arranco uno o dos dedos, o las piernas. . . o los brazos

RISAKU: ( se pone de pie muy molesto ) no me jodas

JAKSON: (enojada grita) estás muerto, ¿sabías?

RISUKI: (sonriendo engreídamente) baaaaaaaaaaaka, hoy no es mi día

Jackson saco su katana , y rápidamente corrió hacia risuki en un intento de atacarlo pero risaki fue tan rápidamente cuando desapareció que Jackson ni siquiera lo noto , pero después se enfureció al notar que risaku fue tan rápido que se había llevado los tres anillos que Jackson llevaba en la mano izquierda los cuales eran muy importantes para ella

Risaku lejos de ese lugar parado en la esquina de un edificio

RISAKU: (algo triste) No, no pienso pelear contigo Jackson

Risuko lanzo los anillos lo más lejos que pudo

Al día siguiente una chica en la cafetería de maids anteiku

La chica estaba sentada esperando a su amigo ella era una chica algo pálida, cabello negro, ojos azules

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa leyendo, cuando llego su amigo a la cafetería

El chico entro y grito fuertemente, MITSUKI

MITSUKI: (se para rápidamente y hace señas) hide-kun por aquí

El chico se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga

HIDE: (se sienta al otro lado de la mesa) hola, mitsuki-chan ¿cómo estás?

MITSUKI: (sonríe) muy bien hide y tú

HIDE: (sonriendo pícaramente) jejeje muy bien Mitsuki. . . y ya dime como es el chico que te invito a la cita

MITSUKI: (sonrojada) H- hide el. . . Mmmm . . . él es

HIDE: (serio) ni si quiera lo conoces, ¿verdad?

MITSUKY: (triste) haaaaaaaa. . . no

HIDE: (algo molesto) perfecto saldrás con un chico que no conoces, y. . . y que tal si es un asesino serial o, o un violador

MITSUKI: (riendo) estás loco hide

Mientas ellos hablaban un chico entro a la cafetería y se acercó a ellos y saludo a mitsuki

MITSUKI: (sonriendo) jejejeje h-hola risaku-kun te presento a mi amigo nagachika hideshi

El muchacho sonriendo saludo a hide pero hide lo miro seriamente saco su celular y le tomo una foto

MITSUKI: (molesta) que te pasa hide-kun

HIDE: (mirando la foto que le tomo) nada, nada, es para estar tranquilo

hide se paró sin dejar de mirar seriamente a risaku

HIDE:( sonríe a mitsuki ) bueno , adiós mitsuki-chan cuídate, ya sabes mi número de teléfono

Se acercó a un más a mitsuki y le susurró al oído

HIDE: (susurrándole al oído) tu tranquila mitsuki les enviare la foto a 7 personas

Hide sale de la cafetería

RISAKU: (sonriendo) y ¿ que le pasa a tu amigo? , Jejeje

MISTUKI:( sonríen) he jejeje, hide es mi mejor amigo nos conocemos desde pequeños creo que es normal que se procupe

RISAKU:( sonríe) a eso es comprensible que se preocupe por su hermosa amiga

MITSUKI:( sonrojada ) jejeje enserio , ¿crees que soy hermosa ?

RISAKU (sonrojado) claro que si, eres muy hermosa, y ¿quieres ir primero al cine o a cenar?

MITSUKI: Mmm al cine y podríamos pasar a la librería de paso, claro si no hay problema

RISAKU:( sonriendo) por supuesto que sí, que bien que te guste leer

MITSUKI: (sonrojada) jejeje, muchas gracias

RISAKU:( sonrojado) bien, pues vamos

Salieron de la cafetería dirigiendose al cine pero de paso pasaron a una librería

MITSUKI: (viendo un libro) Y risaku-kun que ¿géneros le gusta leer?

RISAKU: ( sonriendo ) Emm . . . casi de todos mitsuki-chan soy de mente abierta

MITSUKI: (sonriendo) que bien

RISAKU : (algo serio ) y mitsuki-chan se puede saber. . . jejeje desde cuando son amigos tú y hide-kun

MITSUKI:( pensativa) Mmmm. . . desde que teníamos 8 años , nos hicimos amigos , hacemos todo juntos

MITSUKU: (sonriendo) y risaku-kun ¿tienes novia?

RISAKU: (algo triste) por el momento no, hace mucho Salí de una mala relación

MITSUKI: haaa . . . lociento

RISAKU: (sonríe) está bien no te preocupes sepárame de ella fue lo mejor, era muy violenta

MITSUKI: (sorprendida) aaaaa. . .

Mientas ellos hablaban paso en la televisión un anuncio que capto su atención

ANUNCIO: (un hombre sentado atrás del libro que escribió) en mi libro podrán saber todo lo que los humanos sabemos sobre lo ghouls

REPORTERA: (sentada a su lado) diganos por favor ¿cuál es el alimento de los ghouls?

SEÑOR: (serio) el alimento de los ghouls. . . el la carne humana . . . ellos no pueden comer comida normal como nosotros la comida que para nosotros es deliciosa para ellos es horriblemente asquerosa

Mientras pasaba eso risaku enfurecía en llamas

RISAKU: (enojado en vos baja) maldito, teme

Pero antes de que Mitsuki pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida cuando sonó su teléfono

MITSUKI: (revisando su celular) he. . Disculpa risaku-kun voy a contestar es hide

Risaku:( sonriendo) por supuesto que si adelante

MITSUKI: gracias

Mitsuki salio para contestar

MITSUKI: hola , hide ¿ que te pasa ?

HIDE:( aburrido) nada estoy en tu departamento, mitsuki estoy aburrido, vallamos a comprar comida china

MITSUKI : ( molesta ) no me jodas , hide recuerda que estoy en una cita

HIDE :( berrinchudo) nosotros tenemos citas siempre y nunca te esmera en arreglarte o ser educada

MITSUKI: eso es porque tú eres solo mi amigo bueno tengo que irme pero cuando regrese te traeré comida china, bueno adiós

Cuelga el teléfono

HIDE: (triste) solo . . . amigos

MITSUKI: (entrando a la librería) discúlpame risaku-kun

RISAKU: (cerrando un libro) no te preocupes mitsuki-chan, y estas lista para ir al cine

MITSUKI: (sonriendo) si

Se dirigieron al cine mientras ellos estaban en el cine en el departamento de mitsuki se encontraba hide en una guerra consigo mismo

HIDE: ( enojado golpeando la mesa con los puños ) NO no, no , no , no , puedo seguir siendo su mejor amigo tengo que declarar mis sentimientos . . . . (Triste) no puedo, qué tal si me rechaza. . . . ( decidido ) si hoy cuando llegue le diré lo que siento ( dando vueltas al asunto ) no mejor otro día hoy tengo tarea y estaré ocupado . . . ( decidido ) hoy mismo , si hoy ( triste ) no , no quiero que me lastime (feliz ) si no lo hago hoy cuando será ( enojado ) no , no lo hare jamás es más me alejare de ella pero . . . no puedo irme y , dejar este tiradero yo ensucie su departamento . . . Mmmm tengo que limpiar si

Y mientas hide se ponía a acomodar el departamento

Dos horas después . . .

Saliendo del cine

MITSUKI: (sonriendo) me gusto la película y a ti ?

RISAKU: (sonríe) si a mí también tenía buena trama

MITSUKI: podríamos pasar por comida china

RISAKU: (sorprendido) woooou mitsuki-chan aun tienes hambre

MITSUKI: (sonríe) no es que le dije a hide que le llevaría comida china

RISAKU: (sonríe ) jejeje claro que si mitsuki-chan

RISAKU: (mentalmente) ese maldito chico no deja de intervenir

Ya es de noche y están por la calle

MITSUKI: ya casi llegamos

RISAKU: ( mentalmente ) Mmm . . . he perdido mucho tiempo tengo que ir al grano . . . pero . . . no puedo negar que disfrute el dia . . .

RISAKU: (sonriendo) mitsuki-chan yo cede un atajo para llegar mas rápido

MITSUKI: (sorprendida) ¿un atajo?

RISAKU: si por allí

dijo risaku señalando por un una calle obscura

MITSUKI: ( algo sorprendida ) pero esta . . . muy , oscuro

RISAKU : a si cortaremos camino pero jejeje bueno pues esta oscuro

MITSUKI : e Mmmm bueno si tu lo dices

Mitsuki y risaku se adentraron a esa calle todo iba bien hasta que . . .

Mitusuki escucho una risa escandalosa a su lado que la aterro

MITSUKI: ( asustada ) R- risaku-kun . . .

Pero antes que terminara de hablar fue bruscamente aventada contra la pared

MITSUKI: ( gritando ) Q- que pasa suélateme

RISAKU: ( riendo como loco ) Mmmm . . . jejeje lociento supongo que nunca imaginaste esto , es que me gusta jugar con mi comida ,

MITSUKI: tu tu eres un . . .

RISAKU: ( serio ) un ghoul . . . como has de saber mi comida favorita . . . esos son los de tu especie

MITSUKI: ( llorando y asustada ) por favor no me lastimes

Le rogaba mitsuki entre lagrimas a risaku , pero el solo le apretaba el cuello ahorcándola mas y mas

RISAKU: ( lamiendo su cuello lentamente ) siéntete honrada de se ser mi comida como ustedes comen animales . . . nosotros nos los comemos a ustedes

Risaku la suelta se acerca mas a ella cuando de repente le clavo sus dientes en el hombro , un torrente de sangre broto del cuello de mitsuki hasta hacerla caer

RISAKU: ( viéndola en el piso desangrandoce sonrojado ) Mmmm que linda te ves . . .

MITSUKI: ( mentalmente ) No . . puedo . . . pararme . . estoy muy . . . débil . . . por que no te escuche . . . hide . . . jejeje no salir con un descocido . . . eso sono tan tonto viniendo de ti . . . pero ahora tiene sentido . . .

HIRAKU: ( sonriendo ) sabes que creo que tengo que darte crédito . . . eres la única chica que ha llegado a interesarme después de ella . . . me gusto salir contigo

MITSUKI: (lloranado ) por . . . favor . . ya detente

Hiraku se rie

MITSUKI : por favor alguien . . . ayúdeme . . . por . . . favor . . . kami-sama

HIRAKU: ( serio ) nadie vendrá a ayudarte . . . jajajaja mucho menos su alabado kami-sama el es solo un invento , No existe quien mejor lo sabe que un ghoul . . . sabes para que veas que soy piadoso , te dare 10 minutos para que hullas y tal ves , solo tal vez salves tu vida, Mmmm . . la regla es no correr hacia la calle si lo haces te matare en ese mismo instante . . . ya pues que inicien el juego

En ese mismo instante desaperecio hiraku dejando confuendida a mitsuki

MITSUKI : ( parándose costosamente ) No puedo ir a la calle tengo que adentrarme mas a esta calle

Mitsuki empeso a caminar y después a correr , mucho mas adelante dentro se esa calle

Havia una parada del tren en costruccion ella estaba aterrada miraba a todos lados para saber si hiraku estaba cerca . . . pero no lo veía , corria mientras con su mano derecha presionada fuertemente su hombro el cual no dejaba de sangrar

MITSUKI : ( llorando cae de rodillas al piso ) ya . . . ya no puedo mas

De repente frente a ella aparesio hiraku

HIRAKU: ( engreídamente ) Mmmm . . . mitsuki-chan ciento decirte que el tiempo se acabo

MITSUKI : ( llorando sonríe ) si este es mi momento . . para morir estoy lista

HIRAKU: ( sorprendido ) estas diciendo que . . . ¿ estas lista para morir ?

MITSUKI: ( seria ) si

HIRAKU: ( serio ) creo que en todo este tiempo nunca havia conocido a alguien como tu

( sonriendo ) seras lo mejor he comido

En ese momento hiraku libero su poder ocular (sus ojos de color verde cambiaron a pupila roja y fondo negro) y de su espalda salió su kagune

Pero un fuerte sonido lo interrumpió al mirar arriba el vio que iba hacer aplastado por unas enormes barras de metal sus últimas palabras fueron -no me jodas – pero . . . a él no fue el único al que le callaron las barras . . . también a mitsuki . . . pero . . . ¿ quién sobrevivió ?


	2. Chapter 2 El Despertar

3 dias después . . .

Mitsuki abriendo lentamente los ojos

MITSUKI: que . . . pasa

ENFERMERA : ( sonriendo ) me alegra que este bien señorita kinomoto

MITSUKI: ¿ que paso ?

ENFERMERA: usted y su amigo tuvieron un accidente 3 barras metálicas calleron encima a ustedes pero el mas afectado fue su amigo el no sobrevivió , pero ustedes necesitaba urgentemente un trasplante de riñón hígado y perdió un ojo a si que le hicimos la transfusión de los órganos de su amigo fallecido

MITSUKI: ( mentalmente ) el . . . murió . . . como es que no me di cuenta de que el era un ghoul . . . eso me pudo haber costado la vida

ENFERMERA : supongo que debes tener mucha hambre ¿ quieres comer ?

MITSUKI: ( sonríe) si por favor

La enfermera salio y le trajo una bandeja con pescado arros y un refresco en carton

MITSUKI : ( comiendo arroz ) ya quiero ver a hide

Pero antes de que mitsuki terminara de hablar debolvio el arroz

MITSUKI: ( disgustada ) disculpe enfermera ¿ que tiene la comida esta mal ?

ENFERMERA : tal ve ustedes tenga naucias

MITSUKI : ¿cuando puedo salir del hospital ?

ENFERMERA : cuando le plasca

Esa misma tarde mitsuki salio del hospital

Mitsuki en su departamento acostada en su cama . . .

MITSUKI : ( pensando ) que lindo hide limpio mi departamento . . . . como paso esto tengo mucha hambre pero , toda la comida es asquerosa . . . me siento muy mal

Pero de repente frente a ella apareció risaku . . . pero ¿ no estaba muerto ?

RISAKU: ( sentado en una silla junto a mitsuki sonríe ) tanto tiempo , mitsuki-chan

MITSUKI : ( asustada ) es imposible tu estas muerto

RISAKU: pero tu tienes parte de mi jajajaja asi que estare contigo

MITSUKI: tu estas muerto

RISAKU: estúpida olvidas que soy un ghoul , tu jejeje por que tu alguien tal devil

MITSUKI: que

RISAKU: tu tienes mi poder mi kagune

MITSUKI: yo yo no soy un ghoul yo soy humana

RISAKU: pues malas noticias eres mitad humana y . . . . mitad ghoul jejeje solo mira tu ojo

En ese momento mitsuki salió corriendo rumbo al baño para comprobar si era cierto lo que le dijo risaku . . . .y no se equivocó ella vio que si ojo izquierdo el ojo de risaku estaba rojo . . . ella era mitad ghoul . . . y mitad humana

MITSUKI : ( llorando ) no, no puede ser yo no soy un monstro

RISAKU ( riendo ) hay me ofendes , acéptalo ya eres un ghoul

MITSUKI : que voy hacer que

RISAKU: llorar no solucionara nada, tienes que ser fuerte tu vida está en peligro

MITSUKI: (secándose las lágrimas ) que ¿ por qué ?

RISAKU: los ghoul por el territorio se matan entre si los débiles mueren los fuertes perecemos

MITSUKI: perecemos

RISAKU: ( engreídamente ) si , yo soy risaku takuna el ghoul más temido en tokyo tengo ya mayoría de los territorios de la ciudad pero es estoy perdiendo lugar en estos dos semanas tu tienes que cuidar mi lugar . . .

MITSUKI: estas loco yo no soy un ghoul no comeré humanos soy débil

RISAKU: ( molesto ) de todas las personas que pudieron tener mi poder me tenia que tocar una chica débil y pacifica

MITSUKI : no no puedo comer personas

RISAKU: jajajaja ya veremos cuanto aguantas ( libera su poder ocular en el ojo derecho ) el hambre de un ghoul es el mismo infierno ( sonríe pervetidamente ) pero si quieres nos podemos divertir solos

MITSUKI: estas loco estas muerto

RISAKU: ha que te pasa no te gusto la cita

MITSUKI: quiero estar sola

RISAKU: ( le susurra al oído ) jamas lo estaras . . . nunca le dejare

Risaku desaparece mientas mitsuki se queda llorando en su cama

5 dias después . . .

Mitsuki sobre su cama en posición fetal con ojeras en los ojos . . .

MITSUKI: ( gritando como loca ) tengo hambre pero no puedo comer maldición, maldición

RISAKU : ( engreídamente ) Mmmm . . . mitsuki-chan , no tienes hambre . . . yo se de algo muy deliciosos que puedes comer es tan sabroso que no pararas

MITSUKI : no, no puedo

Dijo mientras gritaba y de repente se abrió la puerta de su departamento alguien toco la puerta

MITSUKI : ( enojada ) quien es que pasa

Se escuchan pasos que se acercan mas y mas a la habitación donde estaba mitsuki pero mitsuki no podía aguantar las ganas de atacar a la persona que se acercaba

Pero cuando se dio cuenta era hide pero ya se había avalando a el , habia tirado a hide al piso y estaba sobre el

MITSUKI: ( sorprendida ) H-hide

HIDE : ( super sonrojado ) Mitsuki-chan . . . me alegra que estes de vuelta

MITSUKI:( comienza a llorar y lo abraza ) hide hide , hide , hide fue horrible hide

HIDE:( responde al abrazo y sonríe ) tranquila no permitiré que te lastimen

RISAKU: ( solo mitsuki lo puede ver sentado en el sillón viendo los en el piso abrasandose ) Mmmm jajaja quien protegerá a quien mitsuki-chan . . . Mmmm dime no tienes hambre el se ve muy sabroso

MITSUKI: ( grita ) no el no es comida

HIDE: ( sorprendido) que pasa mitsuki estas bien

MITSUKI: ( avergonzada ) perdón hide-kun

HIDE: ( sonríe se pone de pie y la levanta ) no te preocupes mitsuki . . . te traje tu comida favorita

MITSUKI:( triste ) comida ?

RISAKU: jejeje que haras ,si la comida que deseas esta frente a tus ojos

MITSIKI: se para y se dirige a la cocina

MITSUKI: H- hide-kun

HIDE: ¿ que pasa ?

MITSUKI: es que no tengo hambre y si mejor vemos una película

HIDE: ( desconcertado ) Hooooo . . . esta bien si es lo que quieres

Viendo una película en el silllon

HIDE: ( pensando ) acaso ¿ debería decirle lo que siento ? . . . no creo poder ella acaba de salir de algo traumante

Mitsuki se extiende en el sillón colocando su cabeza en las piernas de hide

HIDE: ( sonrojado sonríe ) M- mitsuki-chan ¿ que pasa ?

MITSUKI: ( sonríe ) nada solo que tengo sueño . . .

HIDE: ( sonríe ) esta bien . . . descansa

Al dia siguiente

Mitsuki en su cama

MITSUKI: tengo hambre mucha

RISAKU: ( sonríe ) tu ya sabes que puedes comer

MITSUKI: ( sonriendo como loca con lagrimas en los ojos ) SI yo, yo tengo que comer

RISAKU: Mmmm que tal hide hoy vendrá de visita ahí lo atacaras

MITSUKI: si yo tengo que comer a hide pero . . . pero no puedo hacerlo hide , hide es mi amigo No no puedo caer en tus engaños

Mitsuki salio corriede su departamento hacia la calle . . . llena de gente

MITSUKI: ( viendo como loca a las personas ) Hombre-carne mujer-carme niño –carne, carne ,carne carne, carne , todos tienen carne

Mitsuki salio corriendo por la calle hasta llegar a un túnel pero un extraño aroma capto su atención

MITSUKI: ese dulce aroma . . . huele a la comida de thomas-sama significa que hay algo que hasta yo puedo comer

Mitsuki salio corriendo adentrándose mas y mas al túnel en busca de la comida . .

MITSUKI: ( sorriendo ) comida, comida , comida , comida

Pero ella no encontró lo que esperaba . . . encontró a un ghoul y un cadáver

MITSUKI: ( cae de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos ) como . . . me pudo atraer en aroma de un cadáver

NISHIKI: ( comiendo la carne ) ¿tu . . . quien . . . eres ? una mejor pregunta ¿ que eres ?

MITSUKI: ( con su poder ocular ) ya no lo se

El niski se puso de pie y tomo a mitsuki de cuello y la alzo ahorcándola

NISKI : ( mirándola ) solo tienes un ojo de ghoul . . pero que desagradable . . . que te pasa eres mujer y hueles a ghoul masculino . . . pero , este aroma se me hace conocido

MITSUKI: suéltame por favor

RISAKU: ( riéndose recargado a otra pared ) Mmmm . . . ¿ no piensas defenderte ? el te matara . . . ( libera su poder ocular ) y eso no lo puedo ´permitir

En ese momento risaku hiso que mitsuki liberara su poder ocular y ella al istante racciono a empujar a ese niski . . . pero risaku no solo le dio poder , sino que tomo poder en su cuerpo

RISAKU EN EL CUERPO DE MITSUKI : ( se escucha la voz de ambos ) ¿ que crees que estas haciendo . . . niski-kun ? . . . en mi territorio

NISKI: ( algo sorprendido y molesto ) eres tu risaku . . . No me jodas . . . jejeje uno de los ghouls mas temidos en versión femenina

RISAKU EN EL CUERPO DE MITSUKI : ( engridamente ) Que este en este cuerpo no quiere decir que no pueda darte una buena paliza

En ese momento risaku en el cuerpo de mitsuki ataco a niski y niski lo golpeo se estaban atacando se escuchaba como dos piedras chocando entre si . . .

MITSUKI: ya no por favor déjame risaku detente

RISAKU: un por favor no lo detendrá a el

MITSUKI: ese es mi problema

NISKI: ( herido ) te acabare

En ese momento niski saco su kagune iba a atacar a mitsuki pero . . . de la nada desaparesio niski . . . desde la oscuridad apareció un muchacho alto de piel blanca de cabello negro pero rojo de las puntas y de ojos verdes

MITSUKI: ¿ quien es ?

RISAKU:( sonriendo ) Toukani-kun justo en el momento indicado , teme

El muchacho le sonrio a mitsuki y le dio la mano para ayudarla

TOUKANI: ( sonriendo ) ¿ estas bien ?

MITSUKI:( sorprendida ) Mmmm . . . si

Pero en cuanto se tocaron ambas manos toukani se dio cuenta de que mitsuki era mitad ghoul pudo sentir a risaku

TOUKANI ( serio le toca la mano ) ¿ tu . . . eres mitad . . . . ghoul verdad ?

MITSUKI: ( llorando ) si . . . pero . . . pero yo no soy como todos . . . . yo no soy un monstro

TOUKANI: ( se acerca al cadáver mientras se rie ) ¿ no hablas en serio ?

MITSUKI: ( secándose las lagrimas ) si no pienso comer carne humana

TOUKANI: ( serio ) no podras aguantar el hambre, mejor ríndete ya , y ¿ que le paso a risaku?

MITSUKI: ¿ como sabes ? . . . . el murió . . . y yo tengo su ojo y algunos órganos

TOUKANI: eso lo explica todo jejeje pero eso le pasa al maldito jejeje

Se quedan en absoluto silencio mitsuki estaba pensando y toukani , jejeje bueno el solo admiraba la belleza de mitsuki

MITSUKI: ( se percata de que la esta viendo ) he ¿ que pasa ?

TOUKANI: ( sonrojado ) nada , nada

TOUKANI: entonces ¿ no comerás carne humana ?

MITSUKI: (mientras se tallaba los ojos ) no , no soy un carnival

Pero en ese momento mitsuki se desmallo pero touka la sostuvo

TOUKA: ( mirándola ) tu . . . ¿ quien eres ?

3 horas después . . .

Un dia lluvioso En la cafetería de maids de anteiku

Mitsuki acostada en una cama despertando

MITSUKI : ( abriendo lentamente los ojos ) ¿ dónde . . . estoy ? ¿ que paso ?

Pero se despertó mas rápido cuando sintio que la tocaban y también escucho voces femeninas

\- Que hermosa

\- Si , mira su cabello

\- Kawaiiiiiiiii

\- Que preciosos ojos

Mitsuki estaba rodeaba por chicas

MITSUKI: ( sorprendida ) ¿ que pasa ?

TOUKANI: ( recargado en una pared ) ya déjenla empas chicas

NAOMI: ( mirando a toukani ) pero . . . touka-kun dinos ¿ no te parece , linda ?

TOUKANI: ( algo molesto y sonrojado ) no que demonios estas diciendo

Toukani se sienta en el sillón pero de repente se escucho el abrir de la puerta en cuanto toukani escucho eso rápidamente se puso de pie con una expresión serio y entro una mujer mayor con un kimono puesto . . .

TOUKANI: mameja-san

MAMEJA : toukani-kun chicas . . . ella es

NAOMI: ella es mitsuki la trajo toukani

MAMEJA : ( seria ) ¿ tu la tragiste TOUKANI-KUN ?

TOUKANI: si ella es hibrido humana-ghoul su mitad ghoul es de, risaku-kun

MAMEJA : ( algo triste ) risaku- kun

MITSUKI: L-lociento mucho

MAMEJA : ( Le sonríe a mitsuki ) no te preocupes linda , no es tu culpa . . . ¿ tienes donde quedarte ?

MITSUKI: N- no , mi departamento esta muy cerca de las personas y no creo poder soportarlo

MAMEJA: pues te quedaras aquí

MITSUKI: enserio

MAMEJA : si linda entre ghoul nos ayudamos


End file.
